<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom Hearts Alter Path Compendium by Fictaflare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227801">Kingdom Hearts Alter Path Compendium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictaflare/pseuds/Fictaflare'>Fictaflare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts Alter Path [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Self-Insert, original lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictaflare/pseuds/Fictaflare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone! With as many chapters and original lore elements that I’ve been introducing to the series, I figured I’d make a compendium to gather and organize information for those who are caught up. Given how I basically update monthly, more or less, I hope this helps clarify some ideas, especially with how vague I can be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts Alter Path [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Songs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING:<br/>Do NOT READ unless you are completely caught up in the fic I Woke Up As A Nobody. This compendium is meant for those at the edge of their seats, awaiting a further chapter and who might need help recalling things I've introduced.</p><p>(To not flood the AO3 pages, I won't be changing the publication dates on any of the chapters.)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is fun stuff. I love music and have a lot of songs I’ve introduced over posting each chapter. Here, I’ll be debriefing each of these and giving my thoughts on how they correlate to the story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ballad of the Knight Most High and the Angel of Darkness: <em><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lw4ydw__psM">Ga1ahad and Scientific Witchery</a></em> Cover by Octavia and Umber (Chapter 16)</p>
<p>THIS ONE YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO IF YOU HAVEN’T ALREADY. This song is the premise I’ve built most of my original story elements. Each character talks to each other, one is Amber Chirithy, and the other Galahad, the knight who became the Master of Masters. This gives you insight on each of their characters and what they think of each other. It’s a bit of a mess of a relationship, to be honest. During the middle of the song is the lyrics of Amber’s incantation that were the summaries of every chapter within part 1. The incantation that began the spell to summon a certain individual… (Roxas). “Stimulates your flip-flop” for example. From one world to another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6dUs3sSWYU"><em>Edge of Dawn</em></a> Cover by LeeandLie (Chapter 6)</p>
<p>I always thought that KH openings were always catchy, yet almost sorrowful at the same time. Although a Fire Emblem theme, I feel that Edge of Dawn perfectly encapsulates the fear of the future and the longing for the past. For SI Roxas, this is the longing of his previous life before becoming Roxas, and learning how to embrace the new situation at hand “Never give in to the call of yesterday”.</p>
<p>He has to pretend to hide his original identity from everyone else “But still I hide behind this mask I have become”.</p>
<p>Unlike Riku, who follows the path to dawn, MC dreads it, because the future should all but spell his doom. “I fear the edge of dawn knowing time betrays.”</p>
<p>Yet, despite his hesitation, he tells the original Roxas to “Reach for my hand, I’ll soar away.” He knows change is inevitable, and that canon, reality will never be the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxas Part 1 First Fight Theme (Vs. Riku): <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFJJMkOqCqk"><em>Nothing is Promised</em></a> by Lotusjuice (Chapters 7 &amp; 8)</p>
<p>This fight theme is Roxas’s rebellion against the standard and confines of DiZ’s plan for him. He’s done playing sacrifice and will fight to be himself. “I wanna live my life not to just exist. Gonna get my rights so I fight back and resist.” He’s also trained in Merlin’s time for this exact moment. He stronger than before, and is ready to show that to Riku. He’s done appealing to different authorities and is ready to become his very own player in the grand scheme of things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riku, Sora, Mickey Boss Theme: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwRra31tU7E"><em>For Freedom</em></a> + <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOzK3v4jfZw"><em>They Who Govern Reason</em></a> (Chapter 9)</p>
<p>For Freedom is Roxas’s last call to escape DiZ’s clutches. He wants out, and that’s all that matters at the moment.</p>
<p>They who Govern Reason refers to Mickey, Riku, and Sora. Each of their reasons for fighting MC Roxas is different, but they’re all centered around the idea that they need to get information from Roxas who is not as he seems. They govern reason, but Roxas is fighting against that, for his freedom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Cathedral of the Saints World Theme: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QdjmiC0rvQ"><em>The Maid and the Pocket Watch of Blood</em></a> Piano Arrangement by TAMUSIC (Chapter 11)</p>
<p>This a world theme. I wanted it to be tranquil and yet intriguing. This is a sacred sight. Mysterious in lore, but beloved in history. This is the moment in which our MC realizes that his knowledge becomes severely lacking, but he is entranced by the wonder of the place all the same.</p>
<p>The title of the song is a bonus, since he was trapped in this realm by the Pocket Watch of Patience, and is obligated to use his blood to fulfill a special contract in order to escape. Yet his keyblade held special power here, in place trapped in time at 12 o’clock, Midnight Roar awakened its true power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxas Part 1 Second Fight Theme (Vs. Luxord): <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe8emMZX6bY"><em>Justadice</em></a> English Cover by Studio Yuraki (Chapters 10 &amp; 11)</p>
<p>Justadice? Die of Justice? Yep. This song is the song that highlights the special and first summoning of the black Die of Justice.</p>
<p>The lyrics also showcases Roxas’s overall confusion and struggle to combat fate as well as his drive to hide from others. “They’re words that I live by- I don’t open up!” and “Through volumes 1-2-3 I read till I dropped it all.” He’s played the games, but things are totally different now.</p>
<p>He’s also unsure as how much ‘Roxas’ he can be. He can’t be an exact copy of canon copy, they’re a new individual now. “Try as I might, and I just cannot become you.”</p>
<p>“The universe splits into three separate paths that are drafted in vain.” I like to think this is a reference to the paths of the Tactician, Wanderer, and Illusionist.</p>
<p>There’s so much going for this song that relates to our MC, it’s kind of surprising to me, honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leviathan’s Theme: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZj12JMLGLw"><em>Leviathan</em> </a>by NeLIME (Chapters 14 &amp; 15)</p>
<p>Not much I can say about this one, other than the image did give me some inspiration. I like to think the song shows the intensity of the creature known as Leviathan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark Ventus Theme: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9RVU83H_JI"><em>Unbreakable Chains</em></a> (Chapter 16)</p>
<p>You know it as Vanitas’s theme. In this moment of chapter 16 where the leftover of the original Roxas fighting against a corrupted version of Ven in a snow-capped city… I’d like to think that this one plays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Curious Song of the Golden Eyes: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDt3R_0bQ0E&amp;t=2s"><em>Dream Presage</em></a> by NyxTheShield (Chapter 17)</p>
<p>If you haven’t figured it out… there’s some Undertale themes I’m gearing for in this KH fic. The title, Dream Presage allude to things seen that shouldn’t be. A vision perhaps. Something weird is going on here. <em>Because this is something no-one knows about.</em> Not MoM, not Amber, and even Roxas himself constantly forgets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amber’s many songs: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuKk6EVbtNc"><em>String Theocracy</em></a>, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlKAAAW2NxU"><em>Witch’s Invitation</em></a>, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6q41EnhPnU"><em>Summoning 101</em></a>, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3Vj8fnq51M"><em>Cast Me a Spell</em></a>.</p>
<p>I like to think that each of these songs gives some window in the crazed mind of Amber Chirithy. Often times, the lyrics will be speaking of Galahad, and then switch at a moment to refer to MC Roxas. If you couldn’t tell… Mili is an artist I pull heavily from when coming up with the original lore. Don’t worry though, Amber has two true themes that I’m saving up for a late, late, laaaate future chapter. One of them is a Mili song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elegant Emerald’s Theme: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lfkrc1DE0MM"><em>The Thief of the Gleaming Star</em></a> by Chamber Chu (Chapter 20)</p>
<p>I also like Deemo a lot, have you noticed. Though the coloring is different, I picture Emerald in an outfit very similar to the one in the drawing. The song, to me, captures the craziness and yet dazzling manner in which a thief carries out their passion. Emerald is one such thief, and I hope you enjoy her character!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Ghost's Song: <em><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oiMwfEn7Lk">People Become Ghosts</a> </em>by Umber (Chapter 23)</p>
<p>This, while teeechnically was Amber's viewpoint, is more of a future, alliteration and foreshadowing device. I think, while the song carries many themes of the fic itself, is an exaggeration of events that have and will happen. Like a legend that has been over emphasized. The Ghost's Song represents Amber in a direr, more instinctual baser form. Years upon years as a lonely ghost haven't done much for her... but a glimmer of identity still remains and she latches onto her humanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Battle for Hollow Bastion World Theme: <em><span class="u"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ik_A7Mqepe0">Grievous Lady- nothing is but what is not</a> </span></em>by Team Grimoire (Chapter 25)</p>
<p>This is one of Namine's themes, as she is the "Grievous Lady" who sacrificed her existence for Kairi's sake. In the song, there's the chiming of bells, reminiscent of The Cathedral of Saints, as well as a girl, Namine, giving out an estranged laugh in her last moments. There's also the faint sound of unnatural rain pouring down, like the situation at hand. It has... a sorrowful tone, but it ramps up in severity to showcase how the situation is dire: Roxas must press on, heart distraught and hardened to face the oncoming threat of the Heartless Invasion. Truly, the Battle for Hollow Bastion has begun. He has to resonate for everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxas Part 2 Fight Theme:<em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndCLsYfT4VU"><span class="u">Delusion Unleashed</span></a> </em>from Genshin Impact (Chapter 25)</p>
<p>Unlike the world theme, Roxas's own theme for Part 2 is a bit calmer. Reserved.... Unnerved. There was a delusion, a... misunderstanding he had about Namine and her selfless intentions. It was shattered, unleashed in a shock, and now Roxas has to come to terms with it, all the while facing possibly the biggest threat yet. The flute in this piece is reminiscent of For Freedom and Roxas's desire to be truly free from the shackles of big world nonsense. But... Namine, and so many other things that he cares about tie him back, root him as a protector.</p>
<p>And when he chooses to protect those he loves... there's a crazed desperation ready to sink in and lash out sporadically. Within the calculated gaze of a tactician, an illusionist hides his true intentions, and all the while he wanders, his true intentions leak out, either as a gracious perfume for his allies, or the stench of venom for his enemies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxas vs. Xigbar Theme: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIyuc1_9QaI">Hero</a> by Jeff Williams (Chapter 26)</p>
<p>Constantly throughout their encounter, Xigbar has been taunting Roxas, constantly labeling him as a "Hero". In light of everything, our MC embraces this identity, though takes it to an extent that is far different than Xigbar's expectations of a hero: selfless and weak enough to drag others down. For our MC, being a hero means protecting others from evil, no hesitation at all to vanquish anything deemed a threat or an evil. No parley for enemies. No mercy.</p>
<p>In one sense, he's talking to Kairi, to "deliver you from harm" and "survive this storm" (the heartless invasion). But ultimately, it's about his response to the Kingdom Hearts Universe as a whole. He's ready to make the hard, fast decisions that are cold, without emotion and empathy in his drive to defeat his enemies.</p>
<p>This song is from a series known as RWBY and is James Ironwood's theme, a man ready to accomplish... debatably heinous acts to protect civilization. Needless to say, I'm applying this to Roxas; after his delusion of Namine has been unleashed, this desperation has been reaching a pinnacle. This is the story of a Self-Insert, and most of these stories are a fix it up of sorts. The beginning of this fic was not really that though, it was more of a grasp for survival... but now... Well, no one else is like him, no one else knows what he knows. So he'll take up the struggle himself, weigh the fate of the worlds on his shoulder. He'll CRUSH all opposition against his goals. A self-Insert usually has a hero complex, and now it's infected our MC... perhaps like a knight himself.</p>
<p>Though the lyrics sound awesome... there's an undertone of someone who is so determined, someone's whose mindset is so finalized with their ideology... it leaves little room for the approval of others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mentality of the Boy Who Wanted to be a Knight: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsPgVTO8D68"><span class="u"><em>Dear Alice</em></span></a> by Arai Tasuko (Chapter 26)</p>
<p>As the Master described, Alice is the name of the first witch Galahad was acquainted with. It was a much more innocent time for the young teenager, constantly captivated by two polarizing things: an interest in knighthood, and an interest in magic. Mysterious Onyx led him on you see... a mistake that would be her undoing. For when she didn't truly reciprocate the young aspiring knight's affections... she fell, fell down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part 2 Final Boss Theme: <em><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyHqMFN1x8c">Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial</a></em> (Chapter 28)</p>
<p>This is an ode to the Watch of Patience, symbolized by Saix now who wields it and how the moon Kingdom Hearts is now there. It also has the same melodies as the Cathedral of the Saints back in chapter 11. I like to envision the heavy metal rifts as Saix fighting, whereas when the violin kicks in, it's all about Roxas fighting back with his clever magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part 2 Final Boss Phase 2: <em><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RzA_Oomra8">Ludwig the Holy Blade</a></em> (Chapter 28)</p>
<p>Saix inherited the Moonlight Greatsword from the Watch of Patience, as one of the artifact's true purpose was to find a successor worthy enough through the ages. This is why time has been captured in the location that recreated the past. It had to patiently await someone would truly be worthy enough to hold the mantle of Moonlight Knight,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening Song 2: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PStf24gwJZU"><em>Zettai Zetsumei</em></a>  English cover by AirahTea (Chapter 28)</p>
<p>This song is from Roxas's perspective, and potentially from Emma's as well. It signifies the next journey for Roxas, as he will soon be trapped in darkness and try to escape. In such darkness, he will meet the inhabitants of this new fandom. "Time will be proof that we conquered our fates." No more strings. No more being toyed around. His time here will show just how strong his determination to break through will impact how he can escape his doom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>EXTRA SONGS:</p>
<p>You’ve made it to the compendium! Congrats! Here’s a treat for you that others won’t see in the original fic of I Woke Up As A Nobody.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each section of my fic has a title signifying the end of that part. Each title has to start with the letter<em> M.</em> That’s the rule I’ve given myself. So far I’ve completed the prologue and Part 1. I’m currently working on Part 2.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prologue End: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5-h77JYOhE"><em>Milk</em> </a>by Mili (Chapters 1-6)</p>
<p>Although not English, I think these lyrics can refer to the merging of hearts of both the original Roxas and the new SI. “Merge together, like perfect puzzle pieces.”</p>
<p>There’s also a lot of influence from their ‘mother’ or rather Amber, the one who summoned mc to this world. “Dye our dilated irises.” Refers to the changing of eyes to slitted ones that Roxas has seen having throughout the fic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part 1 End: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKc1uKvahxU"><em>Magnolia</em> </a> by M2U &amp; NICODE (Chapters 7-16)</p>
<p>Unlike most songs from Amber’s perspective that switch from addressing Galahad to Roxas, this one is Amber speaking solely to Galahad. “Watch me fall and drop away.” Refers to the time her life came to a close. A sacrifice in curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part 2 End: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Slygf5K-TEI"><em>Myosotis </em></a>by M2U &amp; NICODE (Chapters 17-28)</p>
<p>This is Galalhad's response to Amber, as well as an acknowledgment of events that have been occurring. "When the moon comes out to watch the bright daylight die." Refers to how Kingdom Hearts has changed Hollow Bastion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amber's Secret Reports</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set in Chronological Order of when Amber wrote them for reference.<br/>The base and foundation for original lore in this fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*Secret Report 1:</em>
</p><p>I’m a witch. Not by prestige or training, but by birth. If you were to look at my kind, you’d see no difference physically between us and other human beings.</p><p>Well… nothing except our eyes. Our distinct blue eyes that make others turn away in fear. The source of our powers.</p><p>Magically… That’s a different story altogether. If we banded together, there’s no telling what we could have done in ages past. But witches have the tendency to grow prideful. To hide their research, their prowess, and their accomplishments away. Like the stories of yore, of dragons that clung to their piles of golden coins, we witches love to hide away, buried with our secrets and dungeons.</p><p>So yes I’m a witch. And we witches have always hidden away from society. “Why, Amber?” You might ask. “Isn’t it wrong for witches to be outcasted? From just simply the result of their birth?”</p><p>To answer such a naïve question: In a sense, yes it is. But it’s also justified. We witches understand that we’re… different. Dark I might add. We all know too well the temptation that hangs over our heads like a looming predator over a pure, innocent rabbit. Separated and occasionally dabbling with civilization earns us respect, but also keeps us from going too far. Helps us remember our place. Our light.</p><p>Doesn’t stop others from fearing us all the same.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Secret Report 2:</em>
</p><p>Magic. It is the essence of wonder. The thread that makes things move; differ. Us witches are superbly and naturally attuned to magic due to our eyes; our strength lies in that we can make the most wondrous of things possible without the usual training for long, long years.</p><p>We’re powerful. That of which there is no doubt. If I had to rate us… we’d be a rank higher than the newly created keyblade wielders. Shame there’s so little of us now.</p><p>But… there are things that can amplify magic. Make it even stronger. I’d label… aside from keyblades, there’s 3 main things that easily channel magic through them. Ones witches have used throughout history, though others can as well.</p><ol>
<li>
<em>Books. </em>Endless possibilities of pages gliding past each other, interlaced with many different combinations. We witches use Tomes. Others too. A select few use Lexicons… though they’re a bit different. I’m not going to lie, the existence of Lexicons have me greatly intrigued… A new experiment in the making? Hmm sounds fun.</li>
<li>
<em>Flowers. </em>Yes. Flowers. Not other plants, the aroma, petal growing beauties have a strange capability. They can be blue, white, gold. Magic can come from them withering or them sprouting. The plucking of petals, the powder from pollen. ALL things related to this plant are fair game for very, very unique powers.</li>
<li>Lastly… <em>Blood. </em>Sanguine as us witches secretly refer to it. It’s bit more… chaotic, depending purely on the context of the spells and the owner of said blood. That being… blood is the greatest channel for magic. Greater than even those keyblades. But it’s dangerous. That’s why us witches are were the only ones who could properly utilize it without major drawbacks. <em>Our blood is the strongest catalyst of all.</em>
</li>
</ol><p>Yet… I cannot be the only one who thinks of combining all of these, right? Or has no-one been <em>brave</em> enough to try?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Secret Report 3</em>
</p><p>There have been rumors as of late that overestimate my capabilities. Those in not so hushed whispers saying that I am the most powerful of all witches. While I’ll admit I’ve been… <em>flamboyant</em> as of late with the general populace, I be it far from the most powerful of my kind.</p><p>I daresay even making that claim about anyone one of us would simply be an insult to the rest! Hmm… but if I had to be so bold to take a gander, then I’m the <em>second</em> most powerful… probably. Though telling Ruby I said that would be a death wish, hehe. Especially if she were to be drinking.</p><p>As for the first, it’s simply a no brainer. That honor goes the Thief of the Crystal Star Charm. My dear, but exotic friend Emerald is at times astounding. She’s unique even among witches in that her manner of channeling magic has never been copied before. Gems, rocks, minerals- typically the most <em>boring</em> of items she somehow makes them <em>sing</em> with magical prowess.</p><p>Yet she constantly reminds me that I’m a better witch than her; that she doesn’t ‘fit the mold’ nearly as much as I do. Heh. I’m inclined to agree. Because those rumors of me being the most powerful witch are only accompanied by the spectacle that is the <em>thief</em> that steals all the treasures, all the shiny things. Like her prizes, her heists are nothing short of dazzling! Most so, people forget she was a witch to begin with.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Secret Report 4:</em>
</p><p>There’s two kinds of people. Those who are destined. And those who break free… or are destined to try.</p><p>First, let me explain <em>The Fatebound.</em></p><p>Those completely bound by fate are many, almost everybody. By the paths of the sins. Those people are represented by seven animals. The sheeps, the bears, the snakes, the leopards, the foxes, the goats, and even the unicorns.</p><p>These people are destined by two things: their sin… and their virtue. For instance… the sheep is someone controlled by the destiny of Pride. But they’re also controlled by their virtue: Justice. The yellow heart if you will. Each Fatebound has a color indicating their virtue.</p><p>Another example: the bear is destined for the path of Sloth. More commonly described as laziness. But counter-wise… they’re also controlled by their virtuous trait of Determination. The red heart or more commonly seen as maroon. Hmmm, perhaps a chart will help?</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Animals</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><strong>Sin</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><strong>Virtue</strong></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><strong>Color</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Sheep</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Pride</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Justice</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Yellow</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Unicorns</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Wrath</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Bravery</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Orange</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Bears</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Sloth</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Determination</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Red</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Goats</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Lust</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Kindness</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Green</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Leopards</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Gluttony</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Perseverance</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Purple</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Snakes</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Envy</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Integrity</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Blue</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Foxes</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Greed</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Patience</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Cyan</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>7 Fatebound <em>paths.</em> 7 Sins. 7 Animals. 7 Virtues. 7 Colors of the heart.</p><p>That is <em>the destiny of the Fatebound</em>. The endless tug of war between their Sin and their Virtue. Forever bound by their light and darkness. Unable to escape. Like puppets on strings.</p><p>I am no doll however. But… sometimes I wish I could be.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Secret Report 5</em>
</p><p>So I explained the first of the two types of people: <em>The Fatebound. </em>The normal people.</p><p>Next… <em>The Pathless.</em></p><p>This… is a bit more complicated. You see, there’s barely any research on <em>The Pathless.</em> But they’re the people that reject their destiny, or rather the path of sins and traits. Hmm… no, reject isn’t the right word. Veer.</p><p>The pathless simply… <em>veer</em> off the course of fate. Sometimes applying the traits and sins either on a whim or be it accidental, but they never stay on path.</p><p>But… to be pathless, one must have a different path. An… alternate destiny- no a <em>journey.</em> The irony is that in order to be <em>Pathless, </em>one must follow a path. One different from the calling of their soul. Not their trait or sin.</p><p>Here’s where the mugginess and lack of research comes in. No one knows <em>how many</em> paths there are for The Pathless. But luckily… I’m discovered a few. Even symbolized the exact animals too.</p><ul>
<li>All of us Witches are Pathless by default. Born that way, rejected by destiny. Still learning as to <em>why, </em>but it’s undisputed that we make up the bulk of Pathless. So I dub it… the Path of the Witch! We’re rabbits! Creative, I know… but it’s who we are. None of us can deny that.</li>
</ul><p>There’s also the paths of the Wanderer, the Tactician, and the Illusionist; or the Bat, the Owl, or the Crow!</p><ul>
<li>See… the Wanderer’s path isn’t controlled by fate, it moves, never to be in the same location ever. Someone like that never sits still, so unpredictable that even fate itself, though desperately it tries, has a hard time taking ahold of them. They always search for a new way.</li>
<li>The Tactician’s path doesn’t let destiny take control. Brains, wits, planning, they are the supreme of intellect! Very, very few can follow this path because unlike the others who shy away from destiny, these people outright challenge and dance around it!</li>
<li>The Illusionist’s path is the one I most recently discovered. They don’t outwit or outrun fate. They… deny themselves. Fool their own souls. Confuse the inner image with the one outside. They wear masks to create new scenarios and situations out of nothingness. A new reality? Or an illusion?</li>
</ul><p>One such as myself can always wonder... what new journey awaits the pathless? Surely these four paths are not the only ones?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Secret Report 6</em>
</p><p>They’re just all… gone.</p><p>I won’t let it end like this. So much loss. So much agony and bloodshed. I won’t let the canals of history simply wake and forget about EVERYTHING! All the fights. All the courage from both us witches and those young, mislead knights.</p><p>All the battles that should have been etched into legend itself, for generations to come. I won’t let that be forgotten in an echo of dreams.</p><p>Be it the bane of my existence… a blight against the very foundation of what is holy…</p><p>
  <em>I’ll create my own justice.</em>
</p><p>So I did just that. I’ve <em>altered</em> a Trait Artifact itself. <em>The Die of Justice.</em> Fitting considering Galahad. Within this now die contains the power to <em>summon</em>, uhh… <strong>Weapons of the First War?</strong> Am I really calling them that? They are treasures, memories of the grand and tragic consequences of… I don’t even know what to make of it yet. War for sure…</p><p>Yes, <em>war</em> for sure.</p><p>So far I’ve made a link to Galahad’s blade, Emerald’s star, and my favorite six-headed pet gecko-lizard! Aww, they’re so flustered around me! They’ll be immortalized! Won’t you Leviathan!</p><p>I can’t let people forget what happened… what else can I do? Maybe… write a book? Even if they think it’s fiction, it’s better than nothing!</p><p>I’ll call it… “My Friends’ Dungeons”. Our memory of a happier time before the war started. Before it all began.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Secret Report 7</em>
</p><p>That horrendous bastard. How dare he. HOW DARE HE!</p><p>It’s bad enough that he took everything away from us, but to desecrate the dead. To tarnish our lost, forgotten memories?!</p><p>Today was my first venture sneakily wandering around his new “Daybreak Town”. And I saw one of his “Foretellers”.</p><p>And… their keyblade. Their keychain… it has one of… one of…</p><p>Galahad… He killed so many of us. And I thought that was it. His mission, that was all there was to it. A misguided bias that went too, too far. I thought we came to an agreement. That he was sorry he had to do what he did.</p><p>A witch hunt to decrease our numbers. A senseless GENOCIDE. But then… the war started. And the bodies kept piling and piling. A man of unreasonable <em>pride.</em></p><p>Even after that. I still held a shred of hope. That the person I was so intrigued by still had some dignity, some MERCY left to him. That he could see the sacrifice that was made and make something out of it, worthy of the horror that we all contributed.</p><p>But to think my dearly beloved would… <em>collect our eyes from our corpses. </em>Just what depths of depravity will he resort to in order to maintain his sacred realm of light?!!</p><p>And that title he gave himself… “Master of Masters”?!</p><p>He lauds himself, providing and relishing in the knowledge I TAUGHT HIM!! AARG! I’m so annoyed!! It’s all because I lost, <em>lost</em>, <em>LoST!</em> Is there nothing I can do… to get back at him?</p><p>So, so many of us lost. Pendulum, Saphirai, Lily, Marguet. And others, knights and witches alike… Dozens- NO Hundreds gone. Over the course of simply two decades.</p><p>Now… it’s just the three of us: me, Emerald, and Ruby. We’re… we’re all that’s left.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Secret Report 8:</em>
</p><p>The Age of Fairytales. A curious moniker, one I’ll never understand. The irony of it is laughable if not for the tragedy that fell before it. To think the age would begin when all <em>but a few of us</em> witches died out. A brief couple of decades where HE changed the world, empowered by yours truly.</p><p>So what do you call the age before that? The one he and I were at our prime? Hmm. Yes. The Age of Knights and Chivalry. Misguided chivalry, but chivalry nevertheless. We witches didn’t go down without a fight after all, and though Galahad won the world, he was alone, no brother or sister in arms by his side. Though few, there were still more witches than knights left… if you can call Galahad one anymore. Even I survived… barely. My “death” by his blade was all but an act, a ruse for my retreat.</p><p>So what event separated these two ages? Why, <span class="u">the beginning</span> of the Keyblade War of course! Us witches against the purging knights! And the hilarious thing about it all is that neither won! Neither witches or knights! Not the “Darkness” nor the “Light”. <em>The war is still going. </em>And Galahad is the leader in which it continues. My knight in shining armor is no more, replaced by a cloak of midnight black. Maybe one day I’ll have the pleasure of wearing such cursed garments.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Secret Report 10:</em>
</p><p>I can tell… the war took a toll on Ruby, she’s done. Given up. No life to her voice.</p><p>Emerald’s still the same, thieving as usual, but even I can tell the smile on her face is dampened.</p><p>And me… I feel so <em> a l o n e.</em></p><p>Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone.</p><p>I can bear it. I’ve always done that. But…</p><p>Someone… save us. Save what’s left… please…</p><p>Galahad please save me…</p><p>Gala-</p><p>Gal--</p><p>Ga----</p><p>I saw it. A plan to put into fruition,</p><p>A genius boy with white hair. An owl.</p><p>A cunning insider, one who redeems himself. A crow.</p><p>And a girl. Hopeful. Pure in heart. Strong and firm. A bat.</p><p>Yes. Bring it to me. The ingredient to change fate.</p><p>
  <em>MY VIDA. Licoris Radiata.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Secret Report 11:</em>
</p><p>There it is, my newly created book, a combination of a tome and a lexicon:  a grimoire, the most dangerous of mixes between magic and science, the first and most powerful catalyst. Add in a witch’s ability… Not even the X-Blade could compete.</p><p>Scientific Witchery let’s call it.</p><p>My greatest creation, in a time where there are no more witches to appreciate its worth.</p><p>Books, flowers, blood? Just what concoctions of spells can I create when I mix them together? It’s been so long since I had a fervor to create one. But I’m desperate. Desperate to challenge destiny, to beat my dearly beloved and most hated Galahad.</p><p>Perhaps… Yes. A spell with my eyes, with my blood, with the Vida flower that absorbs it… and my life.</p><p>A new spell in my <em>Grimoire of Darkness.</em></p><p>One to challenge the Master of Masters’s destiny.</p><p>I shall inscribe this on P. 617.</p><p>And summon the shining knight from the blood flower of my death.</p><p>A better one than dear Galahad.</p><p>A spell… of invitation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Secret Report 13:</em>
</p><p>The Spell of Invitation does three different things based on what is used for it.</p><ul>
<li>The mandatory ingredients are a Vida Flower filled with the blood of someone (from their death), a book/magical catalyst to conduct the spell (a tome or a lexicon), and an incantation for the spell. (1 effect)</li>
</ul><p>That’s BARE Minimum.</p><p>In this case, only one aspect of the spell can be used.</p><p>However… If you add one of the either following, you can gain another aspect of the spell.</p><ul>
<li>The blood and life of a witch. (+1 effect usage)</li>
<li>My newly created Grimoires. (+1 effect usage)</li>
</ul><p>Only two grimoires are in existence as of the writing of this (As far as I know). Mine, and Ienzo’s Grimoire of Blue. Heh, maybe it would’ve helped if I wrote this beforehand for him… oops. He still thinks he wields a Lexicon. Eh, I walked him through the spell really well. Only so much you can do as a ghost, thank goodness for him.</p><p>Here are the three spell effects:</p><p>(Note that per Spell of Invitation, effects can’t be doubled)</p><ol>
<li>Invite a being in which destiny, the future itself drastically changes at every other turn. Summon someone, a true, <em>potent</em> Pathless, hearts, matter itself seems to revolve around this being… (Requires 2 entire usage doses, and requires a vessel for which they can reside in, one their soul is called to.)</li>
</ol><p>This aspect took centuries, nay, <em>eons</em> to complete. I don’t recommend using it again.</p><ol>
<li>Revive a being that was recently deceased. Bring back body, mind, and soul. (Requires 1 usage dose)</li>
</ol><p>This is similar to my Potion of Reanimation, but very different. Also mostly impractical considering the spell itself requires the death of an individual in the first place…</p><ol>
<li>Combines 2 souls as one. (Requires 1 usage dose)</li>
</ol><p>This is honestly the most useful aspect of the spell. It ‘invites people as one’. Combined people… very intriguing.</p><p>Given the notes on Roxas… This effect happens over a long period of time. The merging process is slow. The Soul that has been invited in to join with the other usually <em>should</em> have primary control… but in the end it doesn’t really matter. They become one person afterall. Blended, into perfection.</p><p>This spell has only been completed twice now…</p><p>The first, with effects 1 and 3 with Roxas and the knight.</p><p>The second time, with effects 2 and 3 with me… and Yuffie.</p><p>We reeally jive well with each other, our adoration of our dear student is something to behold!</p><p>Oh, the plans I have! I’m alive. Alive. ALIVE.</p><p>And it feels so freaking good.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Secret Report 14:</em>
</p><p>When you’re a ghost, as I once was, you’ll find yourself drifting among the most unlikely of places.</p><p>A world of dreams.</p><p>A realm of memories.</p><p>A datascape of a quaint town. It was there I found myself drawn by the spell I casted ages ago.</p><p>It brought me to the sleeping form of a boy named Roxas. I’ve seen bits and pieces of his time in the Organization, a curious and interesting group.</p><p>Seeing the rise of Xehanort’s plans was captivating, if it alleviated my boredom and sorrow over the endless ages. I… didn’t think much of him. I was drowned in an endless abyss of <em>no longer caring anymore.</em> When you’re dead, and can’t affect anything… it breaks something within you.</p><p>But… an inkling over inkling I also gained the sense that Xehanort was a fruition of something <em>Galahad</em> cooked up. But what? I could only imagine.</p><p>It revitalized me. My will upon this world. Seeing his horrible deeds come about once more. And when I looked upon Roxas’s sleeping form…</p><p>I felt giddy. Free again.</p><p>The spell worked. And beyond the veil of death, I could now tamper among the living, plucking the strings of fate as a viper hidden in the night.</p><p>Roxas is the key.</p><p>The first of a grand altered spell.</p><p>My new knight. And where there’s a chosen knight… a witch must follow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trait Artifacts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trait Artifacts are powerful relics from an age long since past. In a certain time, they were regarded as Holy and Sacred…<br/>They are based on the seven traits/virtues that every being adheres to within their heart and Soul. These are Justice, Patience, Integrity, Bravery, Kindness, Perseverance, and Determination.<br/>Each Trait Artifact has unique powers and special capabilities. Below are the ones introduced in the fic so far.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Locket of Integrity (Keeper: Yen Sid)<br/>A golden locket with a violet, crescent moon engraved on the outside.<br/>Abilities: The locket has the ability to discern the true color of someone’s soul/heart. In doing so, it can also allow information as the matters of the state of said soul. For instance, whether it is broken, hurt, or… merging with another. These colors indicate the trait/virtue of the soul. Certain souls can allow different effects from the locket, but such abilities are often hidden and personalized by each keeper of the Locket.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Watch of Patience (Former Keeper: Luxord, Keeper: Saïx)<br/>An ivory pocketwatch.<br/>Abilities: It acts as the enforcer of a contract. When said contract is about to be fulfilled, it pulls the contract signer into itself: an alternate dimension that replicates a most holy and sanctified place. There, it forces whoever is there to sign and fulfill the written contract from the user in blood, lest they decide to wait eons. The watch is patient though, it has all the time it needs, for time truly doesn’t move outside this realm.</p><p>Also a device designed to recreate a specific location and time from a pinnacle moment in history. It acts as the pedestal for which a worthy knight becomes the new wielder of the Moonlight Greatsword. Patience... it'll wait as long as it takes to find that special someone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Die of Justice (Former Keeper: Roxas, Keeper: Amber)<br/>A black die with a blue-slitted eye on the side that represents a one. Altered by the witch Chirithy.<br/>Abilites: The original ability of this artifact is unknown. Current abilities are outlined in the next chapter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Pen of Perseverance (Former Keeper: Ansem the Wise/DiZ, Keeper: Roxas)<br/>Appearance and Abilities: Unknown</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Bravery: Unknown Artifact<br/>Kindness: Unknown Artifact<br/>Determination: Unknown Artifact</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Weapons of the First War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m going to be a little tight lipped on this one, but essentially, these are the “Weapons” Amber graphed onto the altered Trait Artifact: the Die of Justice. Each roll of the dice has a chance to summon these items from anywhere.<br/>In other words, depending on Roxas’s roll will show which one he’d summon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Roll 1:</em> Sword of the Knight Most High</p><p>A silver sword with a crimson leather grip and a golden guard with sapphires embedded on it. Seems to have a will of its own.</p><p>Summoned against Luxord and impaled the nobody in the chest, instantly (Chapter 11). It was also seen in Roxas’s nightmare with the blue-eyed bunny rabbit (Chapter 12) and later scene in his nightmare discovering a corpse in a basement (Chapter 19).</p><p>More importantly, the knight known as Galahad had it with him during his guard watch of a destroyed cathedral where he met with the witch Amber in ages past.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><em>Roll 3: </em>Trident of the Monster King</p><p>Summoned against the Lunar Knight by Roxas (Chapter 28). It is a pure, crimson weapon with a forked design and a flower that sits by the end of the trident itself. It changed Roxas's form and soul to make him more suitable to wield such a weapon, full of a different kind of magic.</p><p>If orange, move through lest you take damage. If blue, stay still and let the weapon pass harmlessly through you.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Roll 5: </em>The Grand Thief’s Crystal Star Charm</p><p>A crystalline blue star shard with a green, electric lightning bolt jutting out of it.</p><p>This star was handed down the ages after the First Keyblade War, passed down, and eventually branded as a simple gummi shard with magical properties that resonated with the worlds betwixt. It was given to Mickey by Master Yen Sid in the events of Birth by Sleep.</p><p>However, the truth of this charm is deeper; it is the witch Emerald’s most masterful and prized possession. This was the item she stole that should’ve etched her story into the legends for generations. But, like all other witches, she seems to be all but forgotten.</p><p>Though she wanted it back, she was unaware of Amber’s tampering of the Die of Justice, and this lost “weapon of the First War” was chosen to represent the number 5. Seen in chapters 20 and 21.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Roll 6:</em> The Six-Headed Leviathan.</p><p>Six Serpentine creature(s) of darkness have been feared throughout time. Can never agree that they/it is one or multiple entities. They consume and consume; their power has been only rivaled to one other creature of the deep, dark, abyss. Tamed by the magical Angel of Darkness, they were the biggest powerhouse of the First War.</p><p>Summoned by Roxas against his fight with Xaldin (Chapters 14 &amp; 15). Their overwhelming presence overtook his right arm and made his attitude much more bloodthirsty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you couldn’t tell, I have a bit of an obsession with this particular word, as given by this fic’s alternate title: Kingdom Heart Alter Path i .<br/>When you come across the word path in my fic, and/or songs I recommend, try thinking it in terms of the fate of the individual, or maybe the calling of their life. Amber, in her Secret Report 5 puts in perspective of destiny and journeys. Basically, Secret Reports 4 &amp; 5 are the lifeblood of this concept, and deal with the themes of fate and opposing it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fatebound have seven paths referring to their virtues/sins. (See Report 4)<br/>The Pathless ironically have paths too. Unlike the others, the number of Pathless paths is unknown…<br/>There are the paths of the Witch, the Wanderer, the Tactician, and the Illusionist.</p><p><br/>Here’s a current list of mentioned people who are pathless with their respective paths:<br/>Witch: Amber, Ruby, Emerald, Naminé?<br/>Wanderer: Aqua?<br/>Tactician: Brain<br/>Illusionist: Ienzo, Roxas?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Wanderer, the Tactician, and the Illusionist paths are unique in that they’re the first paths (outside of witches) to be discovered. As such, three items were created in contradiction to the Trait Artifacts. These items appeared in our MC’s Dive to Heart in chapter 3; he picked the feathered mask which indicates the Path of the Illusionist. No name for them just yet. Path Artifacts?</p><p> </p><p>The Whistle of the Tactician (Former Keeper Mickey, Keeper Roxas)<br/>A bronze whistle with golden stars etched on each side. It comes with a rope to wear or hold easily.<br/>Abilities: It summons a magical train that can travel between worlds. Other powers unknown.</p><p> </p><p>The Compass of the Wanderer (Former Keeper Master of Masters, Keeper Roxas)<br/>A silver compass with ornate, viney, designs that clasp open and closed like a pocket watch. At one point in time, it had seven stained glass panels indicating several animals, though currently with Roxas those panels are now empty.<br/>Abilities: Similar to the Locket of Integrity, but opposite in that it focuses on the Sins, not the Virtues. If someone holds the compass, the hand will indicate the animal, the path that they’re on. In the case of Galahad, it went to the glass panel of a sheep, indicating the Sin of Pride. Although… with the panels gone, it can be impossible for someone to discover their path via the compass.<br/>But there is a boon to this relic, if it spins continually, it shows that the user is no longer Fatebound, but rather Pathless. Other powers unknown.</p><p> </p><p>The Mask of the Illusionist (Keeper: Unknown):<br/>A white mask that covers the face with a long crow feather attached to the left side.<br/>Abilities: Unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Witches' Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Witches physically are all but normal human beings other than their great magical potential and their blue slitted eyes (See Secret Report 1).<br/>Over the course of this fic I’ve mentioned them several times, (to the point I’m almost sick of saying blue slitted eye, like geez, is there another way to say slitted eye please halp) so I’ll outline certain instances in which they come across this fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within one of his nightmares, Roxas encounters a bunny rabbit with these eyes. Given how rabbits are the animal of the Path of the Witch, it isn’t surprising and lends credence to it foreshadowing Amber’s influence on him.</p><p>Roxas’s own eyes turn into this shape and color in the case of two scenarios (so far) throughout the story: When he’s confronted with deep feelings of <em>darkness</em> (Fear or Anger), or when he calls upon the Trait Artifact the Die of Justice. When this happens, the dog tag he wears around his neck also becomes emblazed by blue flames of a similar shade.</p><p>Various Keyblades have the Eyes either within the blade itself or within the keychain. What could this imply…?</p><p>The altered Trait Artifact, the Die of Justice, as well as Roxas’s keychain of Midnight Roar, have a Witch’s eye in them. Note that they’re the same eye, as the keyblade transforms into the trait artifact. This is highly unusual… and Midnight Roar typically has a hollow arrowhead keychain.</p><p>Riku's Soul Eater and Way to Dawn have blue eyes embedded in the pommel of their blades. They're typically weapons associated with darkness.</p><p>Emerald has her own eyes as well. When confronted against King Mickey and Riku, she used a mighty spell worthy of her magical prowess which also exuded fiery blue flames in exhaust (Chapter 21).</p><p>Young Xehanort's keyblade also has an eye. When utilizing certain spells, this eye shows up in the greatest of time magical spells.</p><p>In X Back Cover, the Master of Masters gives Luxu a certain keyblade and claims that it is his “Gazing Eye” that can see into the future. There’s no doubt that he can see in the future, hence the Book of Prophecies, but must Destiny by written in stone? But moreso… was it truly <em>his eye</em> to begin with?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Golden Eye Scenario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are several moments, much more reoccurring, where Roxas sees, (either through a first-person perspective or another him) a version of himself with yellow eyes. Sometimes they talk to him, other times it’s like he is living an altered experience than the current events he’s dealing with, often through the form of a dream too.<br/>But the Golden Eye Scenario is this: it’s a temporary phenomenon. Only when Roxas is experiencing the Golden Eye Scenario can he remember the previous Golden Eye Scenarios. In other words, he doesn’t remember them half the time. This makes it hard for him to even understand the significance of them.<br/>I’ll list out each scenario and chapter where they occur:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scenario 1: Chapter 9</p><p>Roxas was really afraid to the point he lost himself in an accidental summoned dark corridor. In this dark void, he strangely found himself being calm in the darkness. To which a version of himself appeared claiming “It’s so damn right.” And “Heh, don’t you worry. You’ll get here eventually. All you need to know is your true name”. Said version walked away in the distance.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Scenario 2: Chapter 16</p><p>This Golden Eye Scenario is brief and different in that he doesn’t encounter a version of himself with golden eyes, but rather, for a brief instance remembers the first Scenario. Because of his memory and how he remembers the scenario, this case is also considered one itself.</p><p>This occurred where the Master of Masters revealed Roxas’s new Foreteller name <em>Avius, </em>and was talking to him about his animal costume considering how he chose the Path of the Illusionist to enter the dream Daybreak Town. Below is a full transcription of Scenario number 2:</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… the more I look at you,” He made a camera box with his fingers, panning down my face, “I think a crow mask is perfect! Right? Riiight?”</p><p>I knocked his hand away and backed away, toppling the chair down as I stood up.</p><p>My mind was running a million directions and I was panicking yet again. But a single memory just kept <em>pulsating </em>through my mind. And I couldn’t banish it.</p><p>Me, with golden eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“Heh. Don’t worry. You’ll get here eventually. Just you wait. All you need to know… is your true name.”</em>
</p><p>“R-really? A… crow mask? I dunno ‘bout that. See… a <em>wolf </em>fits me better.” I responded to him, a sly smile on my face.</p><p>That’s right… a steel cold wolf. The actual path I’ve seen. The end goal I’ll reach.</p><p>The master of masters flinched. His hands were dramatically flared up in the air. “…Oh.”</p><p>“Ohhhh. A <em>lone wolf.</em> Chirithy… aren’t you a sly one?” But he crossed his arm, resting his head against the palm of his hand. “…Waitaminuuute. Don’t tell me… Even <em>she</em> didn’t know about this? Gotta say, Avius. You have impressed me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Scenario 3: Chapter 17</p><p>Not much occurs in this scenario, though in the fic I used it as more of an idea to explore the concept. Basically Roxas wakes up from a nightmare and decides to go to restroom to splash his face with water. In doing so, he sees a different version of himself reflected in the mirror with those yellow eyes. This version simply smiled and had different clothes on and a normal arm as opposed to Roxas’s current recovering one.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Scenario 4: Chapter 19</p><p>Roxas falls asleep on the train on his way to the Mysterious Tower. Through his dream, he gains the perspective of a Golden Eye Scenario where he is in a completely new world and encounters a boy of similar age with a green, patterned scarf and black hair. Said boy’s name starts with “Gala”. Roxas’s attire was also different, sporting gauntlets.</p><p>The world, a snowy, bustling city with two floating islands above it also happens to be the same world as the one where the original Roxas fought against Dark Ventus with Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Unlike that instance to you readers where it was completely barren, this Golden Eye Scenario shows the world full of life and people.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Scenario 5: Chapter 21</p><p>Roxas falls unconscious due to an attack from Lauriam. Through this brief respite of a dream, he gains perspective of another Golden Eye Scenario.</p><p>This time he is in a forest, muddy and dirty. A girl in a white coat and orange hair tells him to get up and they start sprinting away from a force where Roxas physically felt the bloodlust.</p><p>The entity scoffed, yelling that “Avius” should face him instead of fleeing. And although both Roxas and the girl hid, the being found their location. Golden Eye Roxas decided to face this foe, even though was “the greatest foe he’s ever faced.”</p><p>The scenario ended at that point.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Scenario 6: Chapter 28</p><p>Surprisingly enough... this golden eye scenario <em>isn't Roxas's.</em> rather it's presented that in the world that replicates history, the Cathedral of the Saints, it is shown that a certain knight gleans golden eyes for a brief moment, seemingly noticing Roxas. From that course of action... he spared a witch with blue, short hair. But was this history accurate? Was it even a true Golden Eye Scenario.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Scenario 7: Chapter 29</p><p>Roxas, pushed into a geyser of darkness. Falls and falls. An artifact of yore, the Pen of Perseverance stolen from DiZ and granted to him by the witch Emerald (unbeknownst to him)</p><p>resonates with his predicament. Roxas feels the tug on his heart to utilize this great Trait artifact but... something goes wrong as he spells the name EMA. Someone, or their heart, directed him to use the device <em>the wrong way.</em></p><p>It was at this moment the Golden Eye Scenario came into play. Roxas remembered the other moments of the scenarios, and had a vision himself, trusting a girl. Moreso... a sacred letter, much like X, pronounced Chi or Kai, was made known to him.</p><p>The letter M.</p><p>Thus he enscribed the letter, changing the name to EMMA, and altering destiny again...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>